Generally, refrigerators are home appliances configured to contain food and drinks at lower temperatures inside storage spaces shielded by doors. A refrigerator is configured to keep stored foods and drinks fresher by cooling the inside of a storage space by using cold air generated through heat exchange with a refrigerant circulating a refrigeration cycle.
Also, generally, inside the refrigerator, an ice maker for making ice is provided. The ice maker is configured to make ice by using water supplied from a water source or a water tank to an ice tray. Also, the door of the refrigerator may include a dispenser allowing water or ice made by the ice maker to be discharged outwards.